Rachel Alucard
Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan and a playable character in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift. Information Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like a stereotypical upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance, snobbery and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin Unit which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Take-Mikazuchi. In BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Rachel spent much of her time trying to secretly direct characters from making the same mistakes over and over again and break the looping of time, but as she was an Observer, she could do nothing but stand in the sidelines. She has many hair ties, so people call her rabbit which irritates her, although Ragna seems to get away with calling her rabbit, idiot, and 'bunny-leech' in the second game. The only concern whom she seems to show towards is Ragna as he was ressurrected as a dhampir after being bitten by her, which resulted in some of his powers. It is also further insinuated that Rachel deeply cares for Ragna as its shown during Ragna's bad ending. Interestingly enough, in some later interactions it is revealed that she is possibly the most powerful of the playable characters, and as such the only one capable of taking on Terumi. In battle she has mastered sorcery and has the ability to control lightning and wind. In BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Rachel prepares herself to face Terumi again after finding that Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi are targeted for assassination by the NOL. In the Opening of Continuum Shift's story, Rachel had something of a 'falling out' with Takamagahara after she activated the Tsukuyomi Unit, thus losing her ability to Observe. Due to this, she lost a substantial amount of her power. The suspicion that she was the most powerful playable character is proved false as, when she fights Terumi, he appears to take her attempt to defeat him as a joke and quotes "I don't think you'll last more than a second or two against me". Furthermore, he is able to easily and mockingly evade not only Rachel, but Rachel, Hakumen, and Valkenhayn when she rallies them against him. He is then able to teleport and conceal his own tracks so that Rachel, instead of following him, transports herself to the dump. Ragna manages to free her after he defeated Terumi, though she refused to thank him. Rachel then tells him that the only way to defeat Mu-12 and save Noel is to kill her. However, he manages to counter-current the tempering and free Noel without killing her, at the cost of his left arm. Saya then appears, stating that all that Rachel did was for nothing and that she has control over everything. Afterwards, she is seen with Hakumen, the latter stating that she and Jubei are soft and weak. As he leaves, Rachel bids Ragna to not give up, no matter what the future holds for him. Material Collection Information *'Hobbies': Teatime (her favourite pastries are milk crepes and financiers) *'Values': Time, her Meissen teacup *'Likes': Sweet things (Especially Cake) *'Dislikes': Being bored, Bell Peppers, Tomato Juice Personality Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard. Rachel's familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him. Appearance Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle. Powers and abilities Rachel believes herself one of the most powerful individuals in Blazblue, making it a point by often looking down upon others, unamused or not fazed by the attempts of her opponents, no matter how hard they fight. In battle she employs her familiars, Nago and Gii to do most of the fighting for her. It is also stated that she has mastered the art of sorcery; in direct combat, she is shown having control of wind and lightning. Her feats of power range from creating portals, to turning her clothes in weapons such as forks, knives, and swords. Rachel heightened power comes from her possession of the Sankishin Unit known as Tsukiyomi. Boasting the ultimate defense, Tsukiyomi was able to block and completely nullify a blast from the Take-Mikazuchi (A satellite-like Nox Nyctores that destroys the city in most endings). Rachel's Drive is known as Silpheed which employs the use of her control over the element of wind to alter the flow of battle by affecting all, from the combatants to projectiles As of Continuum Shift, she lost much of her overwhelming power, though retained the ability to fight. Changes in Unlimited Mode *Tiny Lobelia shoots at once three rods. *George XIII attacks everytime, hits 8 times with 548 danger. 4 medium attacks can kill this frog for some time. *Sword Iris has also combination 22C, this summon 4 thunderbolts. *Tempest Dahlia with one bar from Slipheed Gauge, attack like with full Gauge. Hits 12 times with 3668 danger. Hide and Seek Rachel was alone and all the sudden Torakaka and Taokaka under her dress. Pictures Gallery 4c9f8f229649355e33024a24e3ad5cd85d65f2f6.jpg sample_0a9e4ae76908fbfdbf6764bc19cbc89cc466e8bf.jpg Rachel and suigintou by lisvanpiece-d46m2ih.png|Rachel Alucard and Suigintou Carl rachel rosepetals.jpg|Rachel Alucard (left) and Carl Clover (right) Rachel vs morrigan by artemisumi-d3alnqt.jpg|Morrigan Aensland and Rachel Alucard Trivia *Rachel's last name is a reference to the popular epithet Alucard which is merely Dracula spelled backwards and was first used in the 1943 film The Son of Dracula. Since then it has been been used frequently in various media. *Rachel has a Guilty Gear counterpart in Slayer due to their vampiric nature as well as a connection to the main protagonist, though Slayer is nowhere near as snobbish and arrogant as Rachel is. Her downed sprite has her laying down on Nago, similar to Slayer simply lounging on the ground when knocked down. It should also be noted that the crosses on her shoulders are nearly identical to Slayers "tie." Her fighting style bears more parallels to Testament, however. *Unlike every other character in the game, when attacked with lightning from another Rachel, she just seems to ignore it (but Gii and Nago gets shocked). The other three characters who don't appear with human skeletons are Hakumen, Hazama and Arakune. Also, Nago and Gii take nearly all damage inflicted on Rachel in her place, with Gii blocking for Rachel in her blocking animations no matter how far he is from her, and Nago getting hit for Rachel instead. *Rachel's birthday is on October 31st, Halloween Day (Just like her Guilty Gear counterpart: Slayer). *Even though she's a vampire, she dislikes sucking blood. She has only succumbed to her hunger once, with Ragna being her first and only victim. *Rachel's Unlimited form allows for the use of Sword Iris without having to use Tiny Lobelia before hand. Use of Tiny Lobelia, however, also fires three shots at once, instead of a single one. George XIII also lasts much longer, essentially being near invulnerable and being able to attack multiple times, but is placed on a seperate charge meter. Her wind gauge also regenerates much faster. *It is also noted that Rachel's personality and appearance is most likely based directly on Shinku from Rozen Maiden. They also share a voice actress and a characteristic affinity for roses and tea. *Rachel has a strikingly similar appearence to Mina Tepeş from the anime adaption of Dance in the Vampire Bund including long, blonde hair with black hair ties. Mina is also a vampire princess with a werewolf protector, Akira Kaburagi Regendorf. Except they both have different personality and when treating their protector/servants. *The name of Rachel's Drive: Silpheed refers to Sylphid (or simply Sylph), the name of a mythological creature that represents the element of air and wind. *Rachel's Astral Heat could be considered one of the best in the game, not just as an attack, but a means of evasion, and even countering another Astral. A majority of the Astral Heats in the game can be stopped short by Rachel's, or countered. Of course, the drawback of Rachel's Astral Heat is its slow startup; using it too early will cause the opponent to flee while using too late will give the opponent time to interrupt the positioning. *Rachel's other video game counterpart would be Lieseolotte Achenbach from the Arcana Heart series since both characters are vampires. But unlike Rachel, Liesolotte prefers to drink blood, preferably from her assigned targets. Category:Anti Heroes Category:Allies Category:Gothic Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Cute Characters Category:Guile Hero Category:Good Darkness